


well you can tell i’m not a morning person

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Proofread, Oneshot, i never proofread, not really perfectworldshipping but heck, oh heck I suck at endings forgive meeee, since wHEN was augustine a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why the hell did Professor Sycamore have to fall asleep on Serena’s POKÉDEX, of all things?





	well you can tell i’m not a morning person

‘Get up, dumbass. You fell asleep literally on top of my Pokédex.’  
Serena was only calling him names because she knew he wouldn’t be able to hear, he was practically knocked out cold. She froze at the sound of footsteps, coming closer and closer and closer to the room...

Seriously, Lysandre had to be the tallest man in all of Kalos. 

‘I actually felt motivated to go and visit him to check on my Pokédex... Didn’t know he’d fall asleep on top of it,’ she muttered, earning a rare smirk from the other man. 

Striding over, Lysandre took matters into his own hands and vigorously shook him. The professor awoke with a yelp, cursing every bad word he could come up with, then realising Serena was staring at him expectantly. ‘Wh-wh?’ he slurred, falling out of his chair and hissing when he hit the floor with an audible ‘thud’.

* * *

Augustine Sycamore groggily awoke to something (most definitely not gently) slapping his face. He groaned and rolled over, trying to pull the covers over his eyes again... but grabbing nothing. He hissed at the sudden light from the curtains being yanked backwards. Augustine Sycamore slowly sat up, the harsh light thankfully blocked by the tall silhouette of Lysandre.  
‘You woke me up?’ he moaned, brushing the particles from his eyes. A nod was all Augustine got from the other man. 

‘Come on, let me sleep,’ he trailed off. 

Bad choice of words. 

‘You need to stop working late,’ Lysandre started, triggering a full-on lecture which Augustine immediately tuned out of. 

‘-and sleep earlier - Augustine, are you listening?’ Lysandre finished. 

‘Non,’ Augustine responded, snatching back the covers and falling asleep promptly.

**Author's Note:**

> heck fjfncd I can’t end fics
> 
> There’s probably no shortage of typos in this but PFFFFFFT


End file.
